ShadowBound, Book 1: Lost Hope
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: The Experiment Number 0972564 known now as Raia must go on a dangerous mission to bring a band of Matoran like herself together to defeat the Darkness.
1. Prologue

****

Hello, dear reader. I do hope you will enjoy this, as I have worked long and into the night, waiting for the day it could be polished to... it's almost finest. Without further ado, I present the prologue... thing. I would not really consider it a prologue, but it is something to open the story with, okay? And don't forget to review!

* * *

Shadow Bound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Taken from the diary of Kopeke the Chronicler:

__

Much joy has been brought to us upon the defeat of the Makuta and the awakening of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Our Toa and our Turaga have formed a group known as the High Counsel, ruling and defending the islands this planet. However, many are questioning if this is wise. Many wonder if this power will corrupt the Counsel. I fear this is a dangerous thing.

The most the Counsel has done thus far is asked for volunteers for a special project on an island— it's whereabouts unbeknownst to us. Myself and several others think it is near Voya Nui; others will say it is closer to Daxia. Either will suffice for the time being, but when the time comes, it's location must be known.

Kopeke, Chronicler of Metru Nui

Taken from the diary Toa Takanuva, Spirit of Light:

__

Today was a glorious day. I had time to actually relax— which is a first in a long time. The Golden Age may last as long as I and the other Toa can only wish for it to.

We have gone our seperate ways, but we will be celebrating our victory with the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, in these upcomming weeks. Us Toa, I mean. I look forward to the time we have to spend as we wish.

I had met up with Lewa earlier, finding him and Pohatu in a deep discussion. I'm guessing that Pohatu had won, since Lewa looked quite furious and shoved the Toa of Stone into a protodermis cannal. It was quite the spectacle, seeing Pohatu splash around in a fairly shallow spot.

We are getting cozy and comfortable, realizing this peace may last for a long while, but, as all guardians need to, we train and stay in shape, just incase. I doubt that we'll be needed any time soon.

Toa Takanuva, Spirit of Light, formaly Takua,  
Chronicler of Mata Nui


	2. Changing Times: Raia

****

I have brungeth thee the next chapter, now fear me!

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Changing Times

Chapter 1: Raia

"Poor thing," a Matoran muttered, checking the vitals of a being for the last time. "This one's so young, and we have to pull the plug."

"The Counsel don't want any strange Matoran running around." his companion said. "Too bad we can't keep this one, she'd have been pretty."

"Too bad for her or for you?"

He chuckled. "Come on, Rodunn, just shut her down. It'll be easier than we think."

The being inside the protodermis canister whimpered down at the two Matoran, blue eyes pleading.

"What's going on?" she tried to ask them. "What are you doing?"

Rodunn met her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

The being felt the darkness settling in, her mind numbing and her body go limp.

"Please don't go." she tried to say, but her lips, too, failed to move.

The next thing she knew, she was somewhere with a lot of sun. It burned her retinas, as her brain pounded behind her mask. A soft groan parted her lips and escaped.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. "Where are Rodunn and Enoy and the others? What is that burning ball in the sky and why does it hurt my eyes? What is this strange substance beneath me? And _what_ is that sound?"

She closed her eyes and waited until the pounding in her head subsided before she sat up and looked around.

There was a clear, blue fluid the collapsed down on the strange substance she sat on. She carefully scooped up that strange substance and watched as it dropped out of her cupped hands, grain by grain.

"How curious." she muttered, continuing the action several times before getting bored with it and moving on to the clear, blue fluid.

It reminded her of the liquid she was kept in while she was in her protodermis canister.

"Hello," she said to it, hoping it would contact her to whomever used it for communication like Enoy often had. Before she could say another word, she was tossed heels over head, sputtering onto the strange, grainy substance that stuck to her.

"How rude!" she sputtered. Not only was it rude, but it also left a strange taste in her mouth. She tried to wipe away the taste, but the grainy substance got in her mouth, making things worse. She felt her eyes grow hot, much to her dislike, and she felt a fluid, much like the rude fluid that knocked her over, leak from her eyes. A sob escaped her chest.

"I want to go home." she said, pulling her legs close to her body.

"Are you alright?" someone asked. "Do you need help?"

She turned to look to see who it was. Enoy? Rodunn? No. It was neither of the two Matoran that She had known. It was someone else.

"Is he alright, Stearlor?" another voice asked from behind the strange Matoran.

"I think so." the Matoran in front of her said. "What is your name, Ta-Matoran?"

"Ta-Matoran?" she said. "I am _no_ Ta-Matoran. I am Experiment Number 0972564. Enoy and Rodunn helped to create me in a laboratory."

"Oh, but you are a Ta-Matoran— that or an Av-Matoran, but that's unlikely." the strange Matoran's friend said, walking up to them. "Stearlor, do you recall if there are any female Av-Matoran?"

"I have never heard of there being one." Strealor said, folding his arms. "Though, she said she was created in a lab, so it might be possible."

"You don't thinks she's... one of _them_, do you?"

"One of _who_?" Experiment Number 0972564 asked.

"She don't know, it might be a good thing." Stearlor's friend said. "My dear, you needn't worry your pretty little mask off. I'm Gruvence and this is my shipmate, Stearlor. Do you have another name, other than Experiment Number, um, whatever it is?"

"No," she said, "was never given any other name. Why do you need a name anyway? It seems kind of silly, to me."

"A name, well, means something. It's what other can call and recognize you by. My name means 'honest laborer', Stearlor's means 'ice storm'. You, young one, need a name. Stearlor, what do you think suits her?"

"I don't know. Kimbess?"

Experiment Number 0972564 saw how Gruvence's mask looked disgusted at the suggestion.

"What does Kimbess mean?" she asked.

"'The unfortunate one'. How about, Raia?" Gruvence said.

"'Friend'? Gruvence, are you crazy?" Stearlor asked, questioning his friend's sanity.

"When you get to be as old as I am, Stearlor, you tend to be a few goals short of a win. What do you think, little one? Do you think we should call you 'Raia' from now on?"

She sat there, thinking. She'd miss being called Experiment Number 0972564, but Raia sound nice and it was much easier to say.

She smiled and said, "I like it."

****

Song: Get Up

Artist: Bleu

Album: Redhead

The next chapter won't be up for a while, I'll be busy relaxing and gathering new inspiration in North Carolina... and I won't have access to the internet. My laptop won't reformat for some reason. I think the memory's full. I can't access anything on it, as one file (that was _never_ on the thing to begin with) isn't there. I'll talk to someone from Geek Squad when I get back.


	3. Changing Times: The Unexpected Visitor

****

This is sometime further in the future... ooo...

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Changing Times

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visitor

"Now class, see how they use the..." the teacher talked on. The class watched as the sea birds rose higher and higher into the sky. A petite Ta-Matoran female with large blue eyes watched with them from the fishing nets she was sitting on.

"Raia, stop daydreaming." Stearlor told the Ta-Matoran.

"Hm?" Raia sighed, glazed eyes turning towards him.

"We have work to do."

"Oh, sorry."

The small Ta-Matoran stood up and gathered the nets she had been sitting on in her slim arms.

"Honestly, if you want to be a fisherwoman, you have to stop daydreaming." the Ko-Matoran scolded.

"But, I don't want to _be_ a fisherwoman!" she said, stomping onto the fishing boat. "I want to get off this island. I actually want to _do_ something with my life, unlike you."

"I am doing something with my life."

"What're you doing with it then?"

"I'm being a fisherman."

Raia groaned. "That's not what I meant."

"I know it's not what you meant, but Raia, seriously, it's time to grow up. You finished school— and only Mata Nui knows how you managed that— and you have a job."

"But catching fish all day isn't... isn't good enough for me, Stearlor!"

"Stop complaining and go find Gruvence."

She puffed out her cheeks and sighed.

"Fine." she muttered, stomping off.

She was not really watching where she was going, she was too caught up in her argument with Stearlor.

__

Sometimes, I swear! He doesn't understand me at all. He thinks he can boss me around just _because he took me into his home and took care of me and treated me better than he has ever treated another Matoran. One day soon, he'll—_

"My, my, Raia," a familiar voice said, "you seem all steamed up about something. Mind telling me what, exactly?"

"Hi, Gruvence." Raia sighed, not looking at him.

"Well, lass, what's troubling you?"

"I _know_ I should grow up, but it's so _boring_. And besides he's still young! He shouldn't boss me around _just_ because he can—"

"Ah, Stearlor again."

Raia didn't even hear him, she was too caught up in her own rant. "He's such a pompous, annoying, stuck-up, moronic control freak! He's pretty much paranoid about everything."

"You know, you're pretty much talking about yourself, little one."

She sighed. "I know, Gruvence, but I just can't take it anymore!"

"You young ones." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, don't we have something to do?"

"Fishing, right."

She helped him to his feet and trudged along after him as they headed towards their fishing boat, the _Wave Glider_.

"I wish I could have gone to school." Raia said to him.

"School's for stupid Matoran, you ain't stupid, lass." Gruvence said, nodding his greetings to others.

"I am so!"

"No, you ain't. Take your brother, Asor, he's stupid."

"Asor's not stupid, he's the smartest in the class!"

"I ain't never gone to school," Gruvence said, "because I was clever."

"Being smart and being clever are _two_ completely different things."

"They ain't no different than those Metru Nui folk are from each other."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"'Course it does. Them Metru Nui folk are all the same, none of them different from the other. All of them are mindless being controled by the Counsel. The Counsel's evil, you know."

"The Counsel's not evil, Gruvence, they're perfectly good. They were appointed by Mata Nui himself."

"Mata Nui went into hiding because the Counsel's evil. He fears them and he knows what they can do."

The two boarded the small fishing boat. Stearlor looked up at them upon their arrival.

"Stearlor, tell Gruvence that the Counsel's _not_ evil!" Raia said to the Ko-Matoran.

"Oh, not this again." Stearlor groaned. "Gruvence, the Counsel's not evil. The Toa of the Counsel are of pure light."

"Them Toa have no say! Them Turaga have all the power and contro over everything. It was them who ordered the destruction of—"

"Gruvence!" Stearlor snarled. "That's enough."

"I'm sorry, lass, I know how it still affects you."

Raia didn't meet his eyes, her mind stuggling to forget what she had learned within her first week, those many years ago, living here.

__

The Turaga are the ones who wanted me and the other experiments to die after wanting to create me. They wanted me dead. They wanted to take not only my life, but the life of anyone else like me away. They didn't want any unnatural Matoran around. They closed down the island and bombed it. I was the only survivor.

**†‡†**

"Good catch today, Stearlor?" a Matoran asked when they returned at sunset.

"We hardly caught anything." Stearlor said. "The area's going dry. We might have to relocate to another part of the island."

"Voya Nui has always had these problems."

"I guess you're right. You planning on waiting a few days before going back out?"

"More than likely. What's wrong with Miss. Raia?"

"Gruvence brought up the... incident again."

"I can hear you, you know!" Raia threatened as she walked passed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Asor should have dinner done by now."

"Raia!"

"I'm going, Stearlor! I haven't eaten in over thirteen hours."

Stearlor cursed loudly, drawing attention to himself, as she walked away.

"I think I'll let her stay home tomorrow." Stearlor said. "Gruvence, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Gruvence asked, sauntering off the fishing boat.

"Raia taking a day off. She needs a day or two to cool down."

"Won't bother me, much. You'll be the one doing all the heavy work."

"Well, I better get going." the Matoran said nervously, knowing Stearlor was bound to ask him for help. "Good fishing tomorrow!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

**†‡†**

Raia opened the door and announced, "I'm home! Mmm, smells delicious, Asor!"

Asor, a Rau masked Onu-Matoran, popped his head out of the kitchen.

"How was the catch today? Here, I'll pour you a fresh bowl."

"We hardly caught anything. The spot's gone dry again. Oh! Do you want to see what I found before I met up with Stearlor this morning?"

"Maybe the fish migrate, I'll check it out later. What did you find this time?"

"Asor, don't you think that we would know if the fish migrated by now? It'd be only logical that it would be the first think thought of. And you have to promise not to tell Stearlor, but I found this beautiful stone in the Ruins. I'm going to try and convince Perev to help me to try and get it."

"True, I'll have to look into it. Hey, wait! Why Perev? Isn't always too busy to help you? But why not ask me?"

"Yeah, but he owes me big time. It also helps to know that he doesn't have anything planned tomorrow. Besides, you have school tomorrow."

"And _how_ did you find that out?"

"I simply asked everyone to cancel whatever work they had for him to allow me some one-on-one time with him."

"And now, everyone will think you two are going out."

"No they won't!"

"Raia, you said you wanted some one-on-one time with the one Matoran who would murder me in my sleep if you asked him to."

"Oh, now that's just silly, I would _never_ ask him to murder you."

"You didn't get my point, did you?"

"Perev's my best friend, Asor. He's been so busy these past two years and we haven't been able to even _talk_ to each other without him being distracted by something."

"If he's your best friend, what does that make me?"

"My little brother, of course!"

**†‡†**

Raia smiled as Perev door opened.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she said. "Asor helped me to make you some breakfast, so don't be too shy to accept it!"

She held out a basket filled with fruit, breads, and smoked fish.

"Wha...?" Perev blinked. "Raia? What're you doing here? I wasn't expecting you here until later."

"Asor is at school and Stearlor is working and I was bored! Besides, I think we should get started right away, we haven't even said 'hi' to each other in, like, over two years!"

"It's been two years? Wow, I guess I've been really busy. We do have a lot to catch up on."

"So are you ready?"

"Ready? I thought—"

"Come on," she said, grabbing his wrist, "I know a _great_ place to eat breakfast!"

Raia pulled him along until they reached a cliff not too far out of the fishing village, Perev protesting the whole way. Behind them, a path lead even further up the cliff and into the ruins.

"I have to admit, Raia," Perev said, "you do know the best spot to eat breakfast."

"Told you." she grinned.

"So how come we never came here before?"

"I didn't find it until yesterday."

"I see. And it's so near the Ruins, too."

"Want to go in them, Perev?"

"How about we finish breakfast first?"

The two shared their first meal that day laughing and talking about the past.

Within the hour, the two were walking along the path leading to the ruins. They continued to talk until they reached the entrance. It was easy to see above everything, even at the height of a Matoran, making it easier to see the tall being standing in the center of the Ruins.

The island had an unexpected visitor.

****

Song: The Older I Get

Artist: Skilet

Album: Comatose


	4. Changing Times When a Gift is not a Gift

****

I made a list of songs, but I lost it. random reader from falkland..., thank yous for reviewing! I have yet to type how Asor met Raia and Stearlor. :'( Oh, well, I guess I'll get working on that.

The thing that claims I don't own this: Yeah, I don't own Bionicle, but this is a very original story idea of mine, as are many of the characters!

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Changing Times

Chapter 3: When a Gift is not a Gift

"Who... who are you?" Raia asked.

"Tell me," the being said, "are you Experiment Number 0972564?"

Raia frowned. _Was he sent to... to finish me off?_

"Why does it matter to you who Raia is or isn't?" Perev asked, stepping in front of her protectively.

"I mean you no harm." The being said, sitting down, noting their reactions. "I believe you came here for the Elemental Stone Locater."

"The what?"

"He means a stone I found yesterday. I wanted you to help me to try and get it." Raia said, gently pushing past him. And to the being she asked, "And what does it mean to you if I came here for it or not?"

"It was written in the stars that you would come for it." the being said, holding out something. "Here you may take it."

Raia eyed the object he held out with her blue optics. It was a bracelet of some sort. The bracelet was gold, like the warm sun in the morning. Dangling off the chain was a black, polished stone.

"You made it into a bracelet?" Raia asked the being, taking the outstretched object from the being's hand.

"I figured it would look better and less suspicious to anyone who is searching for it." the being chuckled.

The small Ta-Matoran met his eyes and gasped. This strange being's eyes were yellow; not a light or dark yellow like most of the eyes she had seen in her life, but just yellow.

"Who... _are_ you?" she breathed.

"In time, you will know, but for now, I am only a friend who cannot at this moment assist you, as you need to learn some things for yourself. But know this, look for me in the light. Right now, though, I need you to take care of that bracelet, can you do that for me, Raia?"

"Yes... yes I can."

Raia blinked as she watched the being fade into nothing before her eyes.

"Raia we _have_ to get out of here, if we're caught—"

A loud humming sound reached their ears. Cursing, the Ta-Matoran dashed over to her friend. The Vahki were coming.

"You keep going back to the village," Perev said, "I'll hold them off."

"What? Perev, it's totally my fault—"

"Can _you_ fight them? I didn't think so. Keep going to the village, I'll meet up with you later, I promise."

He skidded to a halt, pulling out his hammer.

__

He's yet to break a promise.

_I'll believe him._

She didn't stop running until she reached her house. Her lungs ached for air, as sweat and tears left wet, salty trails on her mask.

Inside the house she shared with Stearlor and Asor, it was scorching, but somehow she ignored the heat as she headed into her room and closed the door. She collapsed on her bed, the blankets cool under her overheated body. And there she lay until Asor found her upon his return, her hand clutching the bracelet the strange being had given her.

****

†‡†

"Is she okay?" Stearlor asked, peering into Raia's room with Asor.

"She said she was waiting for Perev to come back, whatever than means." Asor said.

"Why don't you go and make dinner, I'll see how she's doing."

"Okay, let me know if there's any change, will you?"

"Will do, little brother."

Stearlor knocked on her door. "Raia, can I come in?"

She looked up, blue eyes glazed over. In her cupped hands was something he couldn't exactly see.

"What do you have there?"

He sat down next to her and eyed the object. When she didn't react, he gently scooped it out of her hands.

"Did Perev give this to you."

She shook her head. "No."

"Where did you get it?"

"The Ruins."

"The— Raia, are you _trying_ to get killed?"

"No..."

"Where's Perev?"

"The... the Vahki have him."

"Stearlor, Raia, dinner's ready!" Asor called up to them.

"Are you coming to eat?"

"In a little bit." Raia said, eyes finally clearing. Stearlor dropped the bracelet into her hands.

"We'll talk about your punishment _after_ dinner." he said, standing up and walking towards the door. He paused before leaving to say, "I'm sure he'll be okay. Perev's a pretty strong Matoran, he can handle anything those Vahki dish out to him."

"I know, but I still can't help but worry." Raia whispered once he had left.

She looked back down at the bracelet in her hands and sighed.

"You're an evil stone." she said to the rock attached to the gold chain. "If it wasn't for you, Perev would be safe and here with me."

(Pretend this isn't here. This is a space.)

"How is she?" Asor asked.

"She's talking," Stearlor said, sitting down.

"At least that's something."

"What's for dinner?" Raia asked softly, startling the two.

"Smoked fish and Bula berry salad." Asor said, smiling at her.

"Sounds good."

"You're wearing the bracelet." Stearlor said, eyeing her wrist.

"I was told to protect it from... I never found out who I was to protect it from."

Stearlor furrowed his brow, frowning. "Who told you that you had to protect it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he was a Toa— I don't know though, what does a Toa look like? Asor, you've studied them, haven't you? Is there any basic discription to how they look?"

Asor blinked.

"Well," he said, "all the groups of Toa look different, but they're all tall."

"He was tall..."

"Did you get a really good look at him? What mask was he wearing?"

"All I remember is his eyes, they were... yellow."

"A lot of Toa have yellow eyes, Raia. You'll have to be much more specific than that."

"No, they weren't that golden color, they were yellow."

"I've never heard of any Toa with just plain yellow... Oh, Mata Nui, Raia!"

"What? Did you remember something you've read?"

"I don't think you talked to a Toa. You talked to someone from the Order."

* * *

****

Song: Better Days

Artist: Goo Goo Dolls

Album: Let Love In

I like "Better Days," it's a nice song. Anyway, cliffhanger! (singing) Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why they call him Cliff Hanger! Remeber to review!


	5. Changing Times: Breaking In

****

(Sigh) I had this done last month but I just really haven't been posting these chapters. I better start doing that again.

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Changing Times

Chapter 4: Breaking In

"What do you mean she talked to someone from the Order?" Stearlor demanded, fist slamming on the table.

Asor ignored him and asked, "Did he know your name?"

"Yes," Raia said, "well, he asked if I was Experiment Number 0972564."

Stearlor cursed loudly, causing the two to wince.

"Did you answer him?"

"Not directly. But I think he figured I was, especially after Perev tried to protect me."

"This is bad. Really bad. He knows who you are."

"I don't think he was from the Order, Asor. And besides isn't the Order _above_ the Counsel?"

"Technically, yes, however," Asor said, "there have been recent laws sending the Order below the Counsel. Mata Nui said it was within their power to do so. Raia, is something wrong?"

"I don't really see why this is important. Why would it matter if he was in the Order or not?"

"If he knows you're Experiment Number 0972564, then he'll have to tell the Counsel. One the last instructions given to them was to make sure that none of the experiments survived."

"But what if... what if he was a Toa? What then?"

"I'm not sure. But the yellow eyes clue, Raia? I've never heard of a Toa with yellow eyes."

"Can you show me your references? Where are your books on the Counsel?"

"They're at school, Raia. I don't think—"

"Please!" Raia begged.

"Fine, but we'll have to break in."

**†‡†**

The three crouched outside the low set windows in the shadow of the building. The moon hung high and the stars whispered their warnings down to them.

"I still don't like this." Asor whispered.

"Just hush." Raia shushed. "All we're doing is breaking into your school to steal a book about the Counsel."

"You make it sound like it's a _bad_ thing, Raia." Stearlor hissed.

"So?"

"I really should have sent you to school."

"Too late now." Asor chuckled softly.

"Shush! Gaurd!" Raia said quietly, hushing them.

They held their breath as the Guard flashed his lightstone in their direction, the beam just missing Raia's foot. They held their sitting postitions until he turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness of the building.

Raia released her breath and slipped into the silver moonlit courtyard.

"Good thing there's only one of those guys." Raia giggled, adjusting the straps of her bag looped around her shoulders. "Now which one of these windows lead into your room?"

"That one." Asor said, pointing to a window on the first floor across the quad. "Hey, Raia, what's up with that bracelet of yours?"

Raia looked at her wrist that golden chain was wrapped around. The black stone was glowing softly. She blinked, at first thinking it was simply the light of the moon shining off it, but soon realizing it really eminated a soft light.

"Don't know, exactly," she said quietly, "Maybe it glows in the dark."

"Just hurry and get that book." Stearlor whispered from the shadows.

The two sprinted to the window, easily cracking it open. They slipped in, finding the light of the moon was more than helpful.

Asor, tip-toed over to his desk and dug into it, feeling about for the book.

"Got it?" Raia asked nervously from the window sill, heairng the footsteps of the Guard coming closer to the room.

"Got it!" Asor held it up triumphantly, showing her.

"Come on then!"

She was about to jump off the window sill when Asor tripped over a chair leg. A string of curses flew from Raia's mouth. Quickly she sprinted over to him just as the door opened.

"Hey!" she heard the Guard say, "Stop!"

She met the Guard's eyes, finding he was a Ko-Matoran warrior, and grabbed Asor's wrist.

Asor, being tugged towards the window, quickly grabbed for the book, which had

flown from his hands.

The two leapt easily from the window and onto the grass, neither turning back to see if the Guard was following.

"Stop!" the Ko-Matoran Guard cried.

They didn't even make half way through the courtyard, when a massive, black shape fell from the sky, landing in their path of travel. Raia, not seeing the being land, crashed into him and fell back.

With wide, blue eyes, she expected to see a Vahki but saw nothing that reminded her of the law enforcers she knew and despised. Instead, there was a Rahkshi. It's red and gold Kraata screeched down at her shaking form.

She was wretched from the spot and thrown into one of the bushes surrounding the courtyard. Raia did her best to regain her composer, hidden behind the green leaves. What was a _Rahkshi_ doing here? Weren't they all sent to live freely in Odina?

She peeked out of the bush to see the Ko-Matoran Guard and Stearlor dodge and swipe at the maroon Rahkshi. Unfortunately, their small daggers weren't enough to even _scratch_ the armor.

Where was Asor?

"Over here, you _stupid_ Rahkshi!" Asor's voice said, swinging his quarter staff expertly.

Not looking away, she dug in her bag for her slingshot. Raia felt around for a stone. Loading the projectile, she carefully aimed for the Rahkshi's Kraata, leaping ungracefully out of the bushes.

The thing let out an earsplitting screech that echoed in the courtyard and left their ears ringing.

Quickly she loaded another and another, sending volley after volley upon the Rahkshi.

A bright light off to her left had her temporarily blinded.

The Rahkshi took the chance and swung it's powerful staff, throwing Raia across the courtyard and into the stone wall of the school.

She lost conscious upon impact, but before she hit, she saw a tall, red and violet Toa standing where Asor had been seconds earlier.

* * *

****

Song: Friday Night

Artist: McFly

Album: Motion of the Ocean

I don't know why, but "Friday Night" screamed this chapter. I'm not a huge fan of McFly, but my friends in the marching band got me to like the song (somehow!). Anyway, review for faster updates!


	6. Changing Times: Late Night Escape

****

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Changing Times

Chapter 5: Late Night Escape

Her eyes flickered open and blinked. It was still dark out. The leaves swayed and whispered quietly to one another as a breeze passed through their trees' branches. Was it the same day? Where were they anyway?

"I think she's coming to!" came a voice that was recognizable, yet... different for one she knew. Her mind tried to register who it was, but it couldn't quite place it.

Raia sat up, eyes yet unfocused. Her vision was blurry. It could recognize two smaller figures and s larger figure. One of the smaller figures was Stearlor and the other was the Ko-Matoran Guard. The larger figure, now _he_ was a mystery.

It was the larger figure who spoke first.

"Hi, Raia," he said shyly. Those _eyes_! Whose were they? "Do you recognize me?"

"A... Asor?" she croaked.

"Yep."

"How'd... how'd _that_ happen?" she asked, referring to the sudden growth spurt, armor, mask, and voice change.

"To be honest," he said, "I picked up one of the rocks you had thrown and there was a bright light. As the light grew brighter, I started to hurt, Raia, it hurt to the Red Star and back! When the light dimmed, the pain went away and I was like this."

"Oh, Mata Nui, Asor, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You did a good thing. I was able to defeat that Rahkshi because of you."

"You should consider yourself lucky," the Ko-Matoran Guard said, leaning against a tree.

She looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"That Rahkshi's ability was simply being able to put someone asleep. You got hit pretty hard. Normally a Matoran hit with such force would have been killed... or worse."

"What could be worse than being killed?" Stearlor asked in his usual monotone.

"Being kept in a deep sleep for the rest of your life. No one would help out a Matoran in that state; there'd be no better treatment for an experiment."

"How did you...?"

"Well, it's quite _obvious_ she's a Ta-Matoran female." the Guard said, rolling his good eye. "The Counsel have always been aware she was the only one to survive the explosion from the island she was created on. Your sister there, was built for—"

"I was built for it," Raia hissed, "but I _never_ would accept that work."

"So, you were well aware of why you were created in the first place."

She met his green eye with her own blue ones.

"All of us were." she said. "Rodunn and Enoy wanted us to know everything that was going to happen to us."

"And that's specifically _why_ they were ordered to destroy you and your kind."

"You speak as it they aren't really living." Asor said.

"None of them truly are. They all have ticking clocks inside of them. They are only 'alive' per-se for, oh, maybe a little over twenty years. As you know, twenty years isn't old enough to even really truly have completed one's destiny."

"Maybe we only need those short years to complete ours, unlike you." Raia ridiculed.

"Experiments are worthless to existence. Despite this, I'm willing to help the two of you." He turned to Stearlor and Asor.

"So, that's how you go about it? Speak low of others, and then go and say you'll help them." Raia snarled. "Thanks, but, uh, no thanks. Come on, Asor. Stearlor, you coming?"

The three walked away from the Ko-Matoran, ignoring him.

"The 'Burg's your only hope of getting help! Ask for Isald. Tell him Nikolas sent you. He'll offer you some help." A pause. "All of you experiments are alike."

Raia turned on her toes and glared back at him.

"What you mean 'all of you experiments are alike'? I as the only to survive the explosion." Raia said back to him

"Raia, we have to keep quiet!" Asor said, looking over his shoulder nervously. "The Vahki might hear."

Raia walked up to the Ko-Matoran. She looked at him from the top of his Huna to his toes. In the back of her mind she smirked.

__

We wear the same mask!

"What's your name?" she demanded. "And what you mean all of us experiments are all alike? I hardly think we are. We were all created for a different purpose. So what makes all of us so similar?"

"In the Planet Wide Guard, I'm known as Yuka, but my name's really Nikolas. I was stationed here by a Matoran known as Revun. And what I meant was all of you are stubborn— and demanding! But I have to admit, you're probably the cutest out of all of them when you're miffed about something."

Raia felt heat rise to her cheeks as she clenched her fists.

"Why you—" Stearlor began, but was cut off by Asor who tried to calm the older Matoran.

"Shush, big brother." Asor said, smiling uneasily. "Raia can take care of herself... for the most part."

"I ought to knock some sense into you." Raia said, crossing her arms, hands still balled into their tiny fists.

"Seriously though, go to the 'Burg and ask for Isald. Tell anyone who asks that Nikolas sent you. So anyway, how do you guys plan on getting off this island?"

(Space)

"A boat?" Nikolas asked. "You're taking a boat?"

"What's wrong with boats?" Raia asked, stepping onto the _Wave Glider_.

"You're going on a boat into the ocean?"

"What'd you expect?" Stearlor mused. "We'd swim all the way?"

"Well... I wish you guys the best of luck."

"Why don't you come with us?" Raia asked, smirking.

"No thanks! Tell Isald I say 'hi'!"

"We will."

Nikolas checked one last time to make sure they were ready to go, before ducking off into the darkness.

Raia took one last look at the village she had called home for those years she was here.

"I'll miss this place." she said.

"I thought you wanted to _leave_ and, I quote, 'do something' with your life?" Stearlor asked.

"Yeah, but that was before I was practically _forced _to leave. I wouldn't mind leaving this place under normal circumstances."

"I know what you mean," Asor said, ducking awkwardly into the cabin.

The three turned away and faced the sea with their small fishing boat.

****

†‡†

"Do have any idea how late it is?"

"I do, but there is something I think you should know."

"Well, what is this importan thing?"

"Experiment 0972564 is leaving Voya Nui with the two she's called her family."

"Which one was he?"

"Uh, sir, Experiment 0972564 is female, not male."

"Oh, well, what one was _she_, then?"

"The female Ta-Matoran."

"That's not helping. Wait she's—" A curse. "Get me Captain Ruvun of the— what are they calling it? The Bird? No, that's not right."

"The '_Burg_, sir?"

"Yes. Get me Captain Ruvun of the 'Burg."

****

Song: Fall Away

Artist: The Fray

Album: How to Save a Life

Ponderable: What is the official name of the moon?  
The offical name for our satellite is "the moon", simple as that. It has been given other names, such as Deimos, Amalthea, Hyperion, Miranda, Larissa, Charon, or Luna. Since we only have one moon, it is only called "the Moon" (like we do with "the Sun" and "the Earth").


	7. Collecting: The ‘Burg

****

All is revealed. BTW, I have a picture of Raia's vrecelet on DA.

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Collecting

Chapter 6: The 'Burg

Raia's large blue eyes scanned the view of the large chunk of ice from the _Wave Glider_. She was dazzled by the white, powdery stuff that dusted the place and made it sparkle.

"What _is_ that?" she asked more to herself than her two brothers behind her.

"It's snow." Asor said, smiling down at her.

"Snow..." she repeated. Asor chuckled, patting her on her head.

"Don't encourage her!" Stearlor called from the nest above.

"Can we go play in it?" she asked, eyes enlarging.

"We can," Asor said, "but I think it'd be best if we find this Isald fellow first."

"Oh..."

"Hey, you two going to help, or what?" Stearlor called. Seeing their confused looks, he said, "We're near the port."

With a squeal of delight, Raia dashed about doing what she was ordered to do. She was all to happy to set her feet on the shiny powder that had fallen on the 'Burg the night before.

"Where does she get that energy from?" Stearlor asked himself. "Raia be careful with those ropes!"

In no time, Stearlor had docked the _Wave Glider_. Much to his displeasure, Raia was getting a much better look at the snow.

"Raia!" Stearlor called. He sighed, realizing she was in her 'state' once again. "Grab her Asor."

Asor nodded and grabbed the Ta-Matoran about the waist.

"Hey!" she protested.

"We have work to do," he said, "remember?"

"Fine." she huffed.

(Space)

"Where do you think everyone is?" Raia whispered when they reached what looked like a village, adjusting the shoulder straps of her bag.

"Hidding." Asor suggested. "Or getting away from the cold."

"Or planning an attack." Stearlor frowned.

"What makes you so sure they'd—" Raia began, but stopped when the sharp end of a spear was shoved in her mask. She looked about to see that they had been surrounded in a tight circle by various Matoran, all armed with very sharp spears.

"What are you doing here?" the Le-Matoran snarled at her.

"Um, we... we came to see Isald." she said, trying to duck away from him and his weapon.

The Le-Matoran narrowed his dark green eyes at her.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"N-Nikolas." she stuttered.

He lowered his weapon and the Le-Matoran smiled. His fellow members did as well, a few of them chuckling.

"You're friends of Yuka?"

"Yuka...?" The petite Ta-Matoran rolled the name over in her mind. "Oh! You mean Nikolas? Well, I wouldn't call us friends, but we know him, yes. He told us to come here and to talk to Isald. If you don't mind me asking, who _is_ Islad?"

"Isald is our friend." the Le-Matoran chuckled. "I'm Iatu, an old friend of both Yuka, Ruvun— our captain out here—, and Isald. You should be careful mentioning their real names. We in the Planet Wide Guard have plenty of enemies wanting our heads."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Follow me, now, tell me, where are from and what are your names?"

"We're from Voya Nui. I'm Raia. The Ko-Matoran is my older brother Stearlor. And the Toa there, that's Asor, my younger brother..."

Raia explained to him why they were on the 'Burg and how they had gotten there as Iatu lead them to a large building.

"Oi, Captain, we've got folk here to see you!" Iatu called.

A Po-Matoran walked over to them. Raia eyed the Matoran curiously. Whom ever it was, was taller than her and his shoulders were broader. Strapped to the Matoran's back were two spears. A smile was plastered on his mask.

"Welcome, friends." the Po-Matoran said. "Thank you, Iatu, old friend. I'm Captain Ruvun. And you are?"

Raia was about to speak, when Stearlor introduced them.

"I am Stearlor the Fisherman. These are my siblings, Raia the Clueless—"

"Hey!"

"—and Asor, Toa of Thunder. We were sent by Yuka the Guard. He told us to find Islad and ask for help."

"Well, you're in luck." Ruvun, said, smiling. "Isald is in today."

"May we speak to him?" Asor asked expectantly.

"Of course. Maerin," Ruvun said, calling a Ga-Matoran over, "take them to Isald's quarters."

Raia couldn't help but noticing the wink the Captain gave Maerin.

"Yes, sir." Maerin said, obviously ignoring the wink. "This way, please."

They followed her through a dimly lit hallway. Raia noted how the walls were made out of stone.

__

Strange,

she thought,

_the exterior was made of ice._

"In here." Maerin said, holding a door open. Raia went in first, gasping at the sudden heat wave from the crackling fire opposite the door. Stearlor followed her seconds later, also gasping. Asor ducked in sheepishly, muttering his thanks to Maerin.

"Isald will be here soon," the Ga-Matoran said, smiling gently, "please be patient. While you're here, make yourselves at home. It's not like he's in his quarters enough to make use of them." She noted the quizzical looks on their masks. "Isald is hardly ever around. He often falls asleep on a couch somewhere. It's a hassle to find him when you need him." She paused. "I think you'll like him, so long as you ignore the fact he is constantly trying to know about foreigners and such."

Raia was about to press further, but Maerin just smiled wider and closed the door.

And so they sat, waiting patiently for the mysterious Isald to appear, listening to the fire pop and fizzle on the dry wood. Stearlor wondered where they'd get wood— dry wood, more specifically.

Raia and Stearlor sat themselves at the table, diagonal from one another. Raia set her bag at her legs. Asor made himself comfortable in a corner near a small window that looked out into the frozen world of the 'Burg.

About a half an hour later, the door opened and a Ga-Matoran walked in. He blinked at them with two curious, green eyes

"Hello," the Ga-Matoran said in a startlingly deep voice. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Raia." the Ta-Matoran said shyly. "And—"

"Oh, so, you are the ones Maerin told me about! Sorry it took me so long, but I fell asleep on one of the couches in the library. A few days without rest will do that to you, you know? Anyway, may ask why you came here?"

"We... don't know— exactly."

He looked at her, green eyes even more curious han before.

"You... you are an experiment, are you not? What island are you from?"

"Yes, I am. I was known as Experiment 0972564, but I go by Raia, now. To tell you the truth, I don't know what island I'm from. I was never told. But it was somewhere near Voya Nui."

"It is an honor and a blessing to meet another. I was Experiment 0782554." the Ga-Matoran said, sitting down across from her and next to a stiff-backed Stearlor at the table "My name is Isald. Tell me about Voya Nui, will you, Raia?"

"What would you like to know?" Raia asked.

"Well, what did you do there? Did you attend a school of some sort?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't attend a school. I worked with my brother, Stearlor. He's sitting next to you. We fished for the most part."

"Fishing is no proper labor for a girl like yourself. Tell me about the daily— What is _that_?" He pointed to the bracelet around Raia's wrist.

She held the gold chain up to the light, making it easier for him to see. The chain was as warm as the sun's rays in the morning. Dangling off the chain, was a polished black stone.

"It's bad luck." she said. "Since I found this thing, all it has brought me is bad luck. And I can't get rid of it. I was told to protect it from... someone. A tall being with bright, yellow eyes gave it to me. Do you know any Toa with bright yellow eyes?"

"Raia, we went over this," Asor said, "no Toa has yellow eyes."

"That's not true." Isald said, blinking his green eyes behind his transparent Kaukau at him. "I have met a Toa with yellow eyes. He would not tell me his name, though. But whomever this Toa is, he most certainly does exist."

"When I last saw him, he looked worn and very tired." Raia said. "Did he look that way to you?"

"Indeed, he did, I'm sad to say. He was in much need of rest. Pity he did not have time to, he said he was quite busy and in much of a hurry."

"We came here for your help," Stearlor said, quite annoyed, "Do you think you can help us or not? If not, then we're leaving."

"Please say you'll help us." Raia said, pleading Isald with her large, blue eyes.

The poor Ga-Matoran was taken aback by the petite Ta-Matoran. She needed the help and guidence of a scholar, not the help of a stratigest.

"Tell me about your bracelet and I'll see what I can do." Isald said, composing himself, ignoring those eyes of her's.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I think the mysterious being— the Toa— called it an Elemental Stone Locator, whatever _that_ means." Toa and Ga-Matoran popped interest. "It was glowing the night Asor was turned into a Toa, but it hasn't done it since. We thought it would glow in the dark, like a night light."

"Raia, do you how valuable that stone is?" Isald asked darkly. The Ta-Matoran shook her head. How was _she_ supposed to know? She was just told to protect it! "There are powerful forces that would do absolutely _anything_ for this. It was created so only a Matoran of pure mind, body, and soul could weild it. A Matoran such as yourself. It locates Toa Stones that have been missing for centuries— since the Golden Age began.

"These missing Toa Stones are the ones that the legendary Toa Merchim are supposed to find. Your brother, Asor, is one of these Toa. There are five others out still out there. I would suggest quickening your pace, if you are going to find all of them in time."

"In time?" Raia asked, confused. "In time for... _what_?"

Islad leaned forward, closer to her. He encouraged her and her two bothers to come closer. The three did as they were told. Silently, the Ga-Matoran said, "ShadowBound."

Stearlor and Asor burst out laughing.

"You _must_ be joking!" Stearlor managed to breath.

Frowning, Raia asked, "What's 'ShadowBound'? Why haven't I ever heard of it?"

"Just something the Toa Nuva of Water predicted to happen." Asor said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"It is no laughing matter. Many great military minds have already been discussing it. And your sister finding the Elemental Stone Locator just _proves_ that ShadowBound is assured to leap into action." Isald scolded. "I would be wary, if I were you. No Toa ever takes anything lightly, _especially_ predictions made by those older and wiser."

"Isald, I am not trying to insult you," Asor said, struggling to hold down another fit of laughter, "but _honestly_! Do you believe in such nonsense?"

"It is better to believe in something, rather than nothing."

"I get it's a prediction, but _what_ is it!" Raia demanded.

"My, so very like the rest of us." Islad chuckled. "ShadowBound is indeed a prediction made by the Toa Nuva of Water. She predicted that Teridax would rise to fight our Great Spirit, Mata Nui, once more. But first, the light must be subdued by the darkness."

"Huh?"

"There will be a great battle. The light, our side, will lose. We will be slaves to the darkness, until all of the Underground, that would be us experiments, faded and disappeared altogether. It is then and only then that Mata Nui will rise with a great army and defeat his brother once and for all.

"The Toa Nuva of Water called it ShadowBound because we are bound to fall into the shadows. She is seen as the wisest of all Toa ever to have been created. Mata Nui made her so himself. He realized that her brothers needed the kind, wise spirit that is ravishingly beautiful."

"You have seen her?" Raia asked, excitedly.

"Once. She was the one who delivered the message to the island I was created on. I saw her and knew she brought bad news with the look in her eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of gold. It is no wonder as to why her brothers love her so."

"I wish I could have seen her."

"Do you know who delivered the message?"

Raia shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. Enoy and Rodunn were the ones who told me."

"Enoy and Rodunn?"

"They are my creators... I think. They were my first ever family. Do you know them?"

"Why... actually, I do! They work in the medical bay. Well, the used to, anyway."

"What... what happened? They aren't here anymore?" Raia asked, worried for their lives.

"Unfortunately—"

"Sir!" a muffled voice said through the door. "I have an urgent message!"

Cursing, Isald opened the door. "Can you not see I am entertaining?"

"But sir, we're under attack!"

****

Song: Falls on Me (Isald's Theme)

Artist: Fuel

Album: Natural Selection

Review for more updates!


	8. Collecting: Run to Safety

****

Gah! I have time to post! So, I have a few new ideas for stories... most aren't going to exist until November/December area or until next year. I will be working on my other stories but most of them are on hold (excluding _A Guide to Writing Bionicle FanFiction_, that one is a whenever I can update and get it done).

So, I'm helping to design next years parade uniforms for color guard. I'll never get to wear them, but I sure as heck want to make all my little girls (and possible little guy) look good. Yes, we might finally have a guy in our guard. We're all ecstatic. He can do several tosses and one of our favorites (a parallel).

Anyway, look for more updates after October's over or towards Halloween.

ShadowBound

Book 1: Lost Hope

Collecting

Chapter 7: Run to Safety

"What is going on?" Isald asked as soon as he was in the main hall. Instead of the relaxed, friendly atmoshpere it had been when they had first arrived, Matoran were dashing about doing different commands barked at them.

"Ah, good you're here, Isald." Ruvun said, looking down at them from his pearch. "It's those... _things_ again. Any idea as to what they're after?"

"Actually," Islad sighed, rubbing his temples, "I do. Our new little friend, Raia, here is the weilder of the Elemental Stone Locator. I have a feeling they're looking for her and whatever Toa Stones are around here."

"Excuse me," Raia said, pulling on Ruvun's arm like a child, "seeing as how this concerns me—"

"We need you to get to safety, Miss. Raia." Ruvun said. "Maerin! Get these folk to the Safehouse!"

"Right!" Maerin said. "Follow me. Iatu, come with me."

"Yes, ma'am!" th one named Iatu called, setting some papers down on a table next to Ruvun. he winked at the female Ta-Matoran. "Hello, again. Follow me and Maerin if you wish to see tomorrow!"

Raia giggled. "Hello."

She adjusted her shoulder straps before following their quick pace down a hall hidden behind large rocks that looked completely out of place in the elegant hall.

"Where does this lead to?" she asked Iatu, who had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her along.

"Outside." he answered. "But the exit's near the Safehouse. You'll have to run there, to the Safehouse, if you don't want to get caught. Stop here for a second."

The five of them pressed themselves against the wall.

"What is it?" Raia asked as quietly as she could, wincing when her voice bounced off the rounded walls.

"We're being followed. Stay as close to the wall as you can."

Without warning, he charged at the being following them. He let out a startled cry upon seeing who it was. Raia bit her lip as curses like none other flew from his mouth.

"What were you _thinking_, Isald, following us like that?" Iatu scolded. "Don't you know better than that? Why were you following with us?"

"Sorry." Isald muttered. "I was simply following orders issued to me by our Captain."

Raia blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting in the tunnel. She saw the Isald carried two very deadly looking... somethings. She squinted, making note of their shape and their sharp edges. They were odd, shaped like circles.

"They are ring blades." Isald said, seeing her staring. "Very difficult to use in battle. I've spent _years_ training with these things."

"We have to keep moving." Maerin reminded them. "Miss. Raia is of great importance to your survival, if I remember mythology correctly."

"Raia," Islad asked, "what kind of weapon do you carry with you? You look more like a dagger type, to me."

"Nope." Raia chuckled. "A slingshot. I'm fair aim, but not the best."

"Good, be sure to use it. We'll be under pretty heavy fire."

"Huh?"

"They're waiting for us on the other side."

"Why aren't you worried about us?" Stearlor asked.

"You two look like you can protect yourselves. Ah— Raia, the Elemental Stone Locator!"

Raia looked down at her wrist. The stone was, indeed, glowing. But it was a soft, dim glow. She made note of how it grew brighter as they neared the exit.

Outside the tunnel, the silver moonlight radiated down on the frozen land. It was the most beautiful thing Raia had ever set her eyes on. The stars winked down on the battle below.

"It'd be even more beautiful if we weren't about to die." she said to herself. She had hidden herself behind a rock at the lip of the exit, watching as friends, old and new, fought for her to make an easy escape to the Safehouse.

She looked down at her wrist. The bracelet glowed fiercely now.

__

I wonder where the Toa Stone is. Maybe if I concentrate on it...

She closed her eyes and willed for the Toa Stone to glow as brightly as her bracelet was so she could see it.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find not one, but two— **TWO**— Toa Stones glowing as fiercely as her bracelet by her feet. Quick as she could, Raia scooped them up into her small hands.

__

No wonder it was glowing so brightly, there are two! Now, who do you belong to?

Raia giggled. She was asking the Toa Stones to answer her.

The Stone eminating silver light said, _Brother... Friend... Warrior..._

The Stone eminating blue light said, _Stratagist... Friend..._ _Protector..._

"Stearlor and... Isald, correct?" she asked them.

__

Correct. the Stones chorused

"But how do I get their attention?" she asked herself.

__

Run... the blue Stone said

And she did. As she did, a blinding light grew from the two stones. She heard two Matoran call her, but was too distracted by trying not to get hit by whomever was attacking. Finally, she was too overcome by the light to even think, feel or move, and she collapsed into the snow, watching silently as the battle continue.

When it was safe again, Raia tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"Uh, a little help." she asked.

****

†‡†

Once safe inside the Safehouse, Raia was lain on a bed, where she rested for several hours. As soon as she woke, she was greeted by the cheery face of Maerin.

"What?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Maerin said. "Did you have a nice nap, Miss. Raia."

"Yes, thank you." she said."Where are Stearlor and Isald?"

"The two of them are arguing over you and your health. Both are worse than a mother Gukko, I swear! 'Course, I ain't never seen Isald be worried over anything unless it was a book, but who knows."

"We all made it to safety, then?"

Raia saw how she hesitated and frowned.

"It was Iatu. He's just... disappeared."

"What do you mean 'disappeared'? Matoran just don't vanish into thin air, Maerin."

"Well, he was most certainly gone after that light, whatever that was. Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

Raia allowed Maerin to help her out of the hard bed, grimacing as he spine realigned and hearing two voices raise gradually outside the room she had been in.

"Oi! Clamp it." Maerin called to them. "She's up. Here, Raia, Asor made you some broth."

"Thank you," Raia muttered, accepting the small bowl and drinking what was in it. The warmth spread through her and was welcomed. "So, what's the plan?"

They looked at her confused.

"Well, we have only one option." Isald said.

"Oh, and what ould that be?"

"The ice bridge to Terriph Swamp."

****

Song: Cat and Mouse

Artist: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Album: Don't Fake It (Delux Edition)


	9. Collecting: Wings

**It has been a while since I have posted anything... wow.**

**ShadowBound**

**Book 1: Lost Hope**

**Collecting**

**Chapter 8: Wings**

The group shivered as another cold wind whirled around them. The four of them huddled as close together as the snow would allow.

It had been a week since they departed the only village on the 'Burg. They had plenty of food rations, but most of it was frozen to a stone cold slab of something, leaving them with very little. Their blankets that they would use when they rested were well worn and would need a patch job badly once they reached the Terriph Swamp.

"How much longer until we reach the Bridge?" Raia asked Isald when they finally rested on the eighth day.

"About two hours." the blue Toa said, squinting his green eyes at the darkening sky. "Unfortunately, we only have half of an hour left of light. Stearlor, do you want to risk it?"

"How much more can you take today?" Stearlor asked their little Ta-Matoran friend.

"Not much." she replied. "But if it's only two hours—"

"We'll stay here tonight."

Raia sighed and dug in her bag for the book that they had taken from Asor's school back on Voya Nui. It was a well worn book with a brown cover that was cracked in various places. It smelled of paper and the pages were yellow. It was the latest book for the schools, but it looked like one of the oldest.

"What are you planning on reading today?" Asor asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet." she said, smiling back at him. "Probably the first thing I open up to."

"Let me know if you need anything explained."

"'Kay."

She opened the book up, eyes tightly shut.

She prayed, _Something interesting._

Carefully opening her eyes, she glanced over the page. Nope. Just more about the different laws— which _was_ interesting, but she'd been reading about laws since the first night of their escape from Voya Nui.

To herself, she read, "_...and to all of those condemed to have worked in the labratories of the failed experiments..._" Her eyes widdened.

_It's about us!_

Quickly, she bent the page slightly, so she couls come back to it later is need be, and turned her attention to a part further in the book. Her blue eyes scanned the Toa surrounding her. Asor and Isald were locked in an epic conversation about something, and Stearlor was gazing out and into the desert of ice. None of them were paying mind to her.

She read further, "_...But for those who worked on these so-called Matoran claim that they can not be destroyed by something as simple as an explosion caused by a power overload._" That was right. "_Years later, these experiments still walk amongst us and no one has yet to do a thing about it. The Honorable Toa Nuva say it is against their duty to harm any Matoran who have done no wrongs. These experiments have done no wrong, but they are not Matoran..._"

She stopped reading and closed the book. _Not Matoran_? How could anyone say such a thing! She was too a Matoran. She lived, she breathed, she looked, she acted, and she ate like a Matoran, for Mata Nui's sake! But... what if the author was right?

_What if she wasn't a Matoran?_

†‡†

The following day, they found themselves at the Terriph Bridge, shaking and shivering from their short walk.

"This is it." Isald said through rattling teeth.

Raia eyed the bridge. It started out as a solid flat surface made of ice and turned into a mangled awry of trees. She guessed that they must have grown over to the 'Burg and slowly snow built up between the two separate lands, creating the bridge before them. Maybe there was something about it in the book...

"Raia?" Asor asked. His mask was full of concern for the Ta-Matoran he claimed as his elder sister. "You coming, are you not?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Good. You had us worried."

"Just thinking about how the bridge was made, is all. Nothing to really worry about."

"I know, but still..."

"Hurry up you two!" Isald called back to them from atop the bridge.

Raia blinked at them, shading her blue eyes against the rising sun. Isald stood proudly and gracefully from the bridge, outrageously waving to them. Stearlor, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his balance. A frown was quite clear on the Toa of Ice's mask.

"You would think him being the Toa of Ice would help him somewhat." Asor muttered in an amused tone. Raia stifled a giggle. Asor looked down at her and smiled.

_Just like things used to be._

†‡†

"It's so _hot_!" Raia complained, swatting away a buzzing bug as she trudged through the swampland.

"It is not hot," Isald stated, "it is humid."

"Whatever it is I don't like it."

"Do not pay any heed to it then. If you ignore it, it will not bother you."

"Are you full of useless information?" Stearlor asked his fellow Toa.

"At least I am not full of myself."

"Would you guys please relax!" Asor said, separating the two. "The two of you are worse that Toa Tahu Nuva and Toa Kopaka Nuva."

Raia was just about to question who the two Toa were, but an arrow burring itself in the swamp just before her feet stopped her short. Her blue eyes snapped upwards and scanned the trees' branches for any sign of the archer.

The three Toa made a protective ring around the confused Ta-Matoran. They each warily watched around them, weapons drawn and ready for action.

A voice said something in an odd language and their body slowly solidified before them. It was a Ga-Matoran. She was two heads taller than the average Matoran, making the already small Raia feel even smaller. She looked them over quickly then said something back to what Raia could only guess was more Matoran. She said the same thing again, this time much more gentle than before.

Asor blinked and put away his staff. His mask began to glow and he spoke back to the Ga-Matoran in the same language.

"Nu wanu ashiki nortsuru." Asor said.

"Ima wan nyu Annata." the Ga-Matoran said. "Nu wanu apiahiu."

"Her name is Annata. She and her friends are our friends." Asor said.

"Ask her if they speak the Basic tongue." Isald asked, putting his weapons away.

"I speak Simple speak. Not good but you know I say, yes?" Annata asked.

"Yes," Raia said, smiling, "we do understand you."

"Who be you?"

"My name is Raia. These are my brothers, Stearlor and Asor, and he is my friend, Isald." Raia gestured to each of the male Toa as she introduced them. Stearlor nodded, Asor smiled, and Islad bowed.

"You know I be Annata. I friends be Lushi, Kranta, Duihi, and Goheem." Several Matoran appeared as the Ga-Matoran said their names. "And I friend up high tree be Torem."

The four looked above them to see a Le-Matoran perched on a bough. It was not the fact he was tall for a Matoran, like his friends, that caught their attention, no, it was something more. It was two peculiar appendages attached to his back that stunned them.

The Le-Matoran had wings.

**Song: Scars**

**Artist: Papa Roach**

**Album: Getting Away with Murder**


End file.
